


colic.

by kittyprydeman



Series: the house at the end of the lane. [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyprydeman/pseuds/kittyprydeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>house, wilson, and their little bundle of joy ariel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colic.

“House.”

House knew that voice. The somewhat intelligent, clear voice of his dear husband when he was a bit irritated with him. However, this would usually happen more so at the hospital, but at this time with House and Wilson’s day off, he knew it was something with the domestic matter of the three.

As in this three with the obvious whining child in his dear love’s arms it meant it had to do with the colic baby of hell. Just a few weeks old and the colic of their newborn was literally hell on earth. Wilson was doing great with the baby though. He had this natural thing for raising kids. However, House was falling behind.

You would expect a man who casually dealt with babies would know how to calm down one, but no. House was completely clueless.

“Have you tried holding her in a different position?” House asked, taking the crying child and looking down at her.

Wilson was expecting a snarky remark about the baby, but he could tell House was getting anxious, tired, and of course worried. “Yes, yes, and yes. She keeps crying and I have no idea what to do with her.” Wilson collapsed on the couch with a deep sigh, closing his eyes for a second then wincing at the screaming child. “In the words of my mother, oy vey.”

“Oh, quit it with your Yiddish. She’s fine, she’s probably busting our balls.” House glared down at the crying baby with a sigh, rocking her gently to try and soothe her and get some honest sleep for once since she was born. “Ariel, stop it with your ploys already.” House just wanted to sleep. To be honest, he wanted Wilson to sleep since he hadn’t gotten an inch of sleep this past week from nights at the hospital and the colicky baby that couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

Just then, like a wave of luck brushing over the house, Ariel finally stopped crying.

“What did you do?” Wilson asked in a soft voice, being sure not to wake up the crying child or make her cry again. “Did you do some voodoo or something? What the hell is wrong with this child?” He asked, wanting to kiss House for some supercilious reason for stopping their child from crying.

House shrugged, looking down at baby Ariel and then back up at Wilson. “Maybe she got too tired. Figures, screaming for half the week can really do some damage.”

“I don’t know what’s up with her. She’s a little screaming machine -- and I still blame you.”

“Well, I am the one who donated the sperm, remember? Figures.” The man shrugged, adjusting the now sleeping child on his shoulder. She had a tight grip on him, well enough to maybe hold a snail or worm.

“Were you a colicky baby? I’ll have to ask your mother when she comes over to see Ariel again. Otherwise, just pray she doesn’t scream her guts out again.”

House rolled his eyes, gently placing Ariel on Wilson’s chest. “Hm, sure.” He struggled to get up, grasping his cane before limping out with a smirk.

“While you’re up, can you make her a bottle?”

House groaned.


End file.
